Twin Angels
by Mikha Phantom
Summary: Malaikat kembar yang memiliki takdir yang berbeda dan pada akhirnya akan bersatu lagi dengan orangtuanya... Sekuel of I Want To Become An Angel, I Want To Meet Her..  Warning : Gaje, OOC, Aneh, Typo, aneh... maaf author nggak pinter bikin summary


**Twin Angels**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

.

_**Prolog**_

_7 tahun kemudian…_

Dua anak kembar, Steven dan Stevani sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di taman rumah kakek dan neneknya. Keduanya adalah anak seorang malaikat. Tapi, sampai sekarang mereka tidak tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya adalah malaikat dan alasan kenapa orangtuanya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Steven.. Stevani! Sekarang waktunya makan siang! Jangan main kejar-kejaran terus! Cepat kembali ke dalam!" seru neneknya, Rachel.

"Baik nek!" seru keduanya.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Bau sedap menyambut mereka. Hari ini Rachel, membuatkan Steven dan Stevani makanan favorite mereka berdua yaitu Spaghetti Bolognise. Setelah cuci tangan, mereka pun segera menyantap makanan itu. Saat sedang makan, Steven tiba-tiba berhenti makan dan menatap neneknya.

"Kamu kenapa Steven? Tidak seperti biasanya" tanya Rachel

"Nek.." panggil Steven

"Ya?" jawab Rachel

"Aku ingin bertanya.. Siapa ayah dan ibu kami? Dan mereka itu apa? Manusia atau malaikat?" tanya Steven datar.

Rachel yang tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu hanya bisa diam.. dia sangat shock 'Darimana dia mendapatkan pikiran seperti itu?' batin Rachel. Beberapa menit kemudian, Vincent pun pulang dari kantor.

"Kakek pulang!" seru Vincent, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab.

"Ah, kakek sudah pulang" kata Stevani sambil tersenyum dan berlari kea rah kakeknya.

"Ini ada apa? Kok pada diam-diaman begini?" tanya Vincent.

"Ini kek, tadi Kak Steven nanya siapa orangtua kita.. dia juga bertanya apakah kedua orangtua kita itu manusia atau malaikat" jawab Stevani.

Vincent pun juga sama shock nya dengan Rachel dan memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Dia pun segera menghampiri Steven dan Rachel.

"Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku nek!" seru Stevani

"Ah, kamu kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Vincent yang sudah berada dihadapan Steven.

"Aku bertanya karena waktu itu mendapatkan mimpi orangtuaku mengunjungi mimpiku!" jawab Steven.

"Apakah kedua orang itu yang pria berambut hitam dan bermata merah sedangkan yang wanita berambut kelabu dan bermata biru?" tanya Stevani.

"Sepertinya kamu juga mendapatkan mimpi itu, Ya kedua orang itu memiliki ciri-ciri seperti yang dikatakan Stevani" jawab Steven.

Vincent dan Rachel tercengang… mereka benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Keduanya hanya bisa diam. Dia melihat ke istrinya dengan tatapan akan memberitahu mereka, Rachel pun menjawab dengan mengganguk. Vincent pun mulai menceritakan semuanya.

"Begini.. mhmm.. Steven.. Stevani.. ada yang belum kami beritahukan kepada kalian berdua" kata Vincent ragu-ragu.

Steven dan Stevani hanya mengganguk, lalu mulai mendengarkan lagi.

"Sebenarnya orangtua kalian bernama Sebastian Michaelis dan Anastasya Cecilia Michaelis.. dan mereka berdua adalah malaikat" kata Vincent.

Steven dan Stevani tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.. Lalu, Vincent melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kedua orangtua kalian bukan menelantarkan kalian. Tapi, mereka harus kembali ke surga untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka. Awalnya, ayahmu… Sebastian… dia adalah seorang iblis… iblis yang jatuh cinta dengan malaikat.. dan malaikat adalah ibu kalian berdua.. Ciel. Ayah kalian, akan melakukan apapun demi bersama ibu kalian. Mereka berdua melewati masa sulit hingga, ayah kalian terkena hukuman untuk menjadi tinggal di bumi selama 10 tahun. Ibu kalian, meminta izin kepada Tuhan untuk diizinkan berada disisi ayahmu selama 10 tahun itu. Lalu, setelah mereka menikah.. 7 tahun yang lalu, saat kalian sudah lahir… masa hukuman ayah kalian tinggal 1 bulan lagi. Awalnya dia meminta izin kepada managernya untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Tapi, pada saat sampai rumah.. Ciel yang sedang di dapur tidak menyadari kalau kalian menghilang dan sudah berada dipelukan kami.. dan Tuhan pun datang.. dan dia membawa ayah dan ibu mu kembali dan yahh.. kalian berdua dititipkan kepada kami" jelas Vincent panjang lebar.

Steven dan Stevani masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mereka hanya bisa diam setelah mendengar penjelasan kakeknya. Mungkin mereka baru berumur 8 tahun, tapi mereka sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud kakeknya. Steven pun langsung bertanya setelah dapat mengatasi emosinya.

"Lalu, bagaiman kami bisa kembali menjadi malaikat lagi? Papa bisa, pasti kami bisa juga dong" tanya Steven

"Kalau masalah itu, memang bisa.. tapi umur kalian harus di atas 16 tahun" jawab Vincent.

"Waktu yang cukup lama.. hhh.." keluh Stevani.

Tiba-tiba, Steven langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan segera memasuki kamarnya. Vincent, Rachel, dan Stevani bingung melihat tingkahnya hari ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Steven kabur melewati jendela yang ada dikamarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Steven's POV<strong>

Hhhh… aku benar-benar muak dengan semua ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku. Hanya itu yang aku mau! Tapi, kenapa harus menunggu selama 8 tahun sih?

Aku benar-benar muak dengan ini semua. Seandaikan ada cara lebih cepat agar aku bisa bertemu dengan orangtua ku. Hey, mungkin aku masih 8 tahun, tapi pikiranku sudah lebih dewasa disbanding anak-anak lainnya!

Saat sedang berada ditaman, ada seorang pria berpakaian hitam semua, menghampiriku. Dia menyapaku seolah kenal denganku. Aku hanya sapa balik saja dengan tatapan cuek, lalu dia pun duduk disebelahku.

"Ah, jangan jutek gitu lah. Aku datang kesini untuk menceritakan tentang orangtuamu. Kebetulan aku salah satu teman mereka" kata pria itu.

Dalam seketika, matanya menjadi merah dan seakan-akan mata itu menghipnotisku.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mendengar versi cerita mu tentang orangtuaku" balasku.

"Ok, aku mengenal mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ayahmu masih bekerja sebagai artis. Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian aku mendengar ayahmu menikah.. Tapi, taukah kamu.. saat ibumu melahirkan kamu dan adikmu.. dia lebih memilih adikmu daripada kamu.. mereka ingin menelantarkanmu.. tapi adikmu tidak.. Kau tahu kenapa mereka kembali ke surga? Itu karena keinginan mereka dan perintah dari Tuhan.. mereka tidak ingin melihatmu lagi dan merawatmu…"

"Itu tidak mungkin" kataku sambil menutup telinga.

"Itu adalah kenyataan Steven.. kau tahu, saat ayahmu masih menjadi iblis, dia adalah iblis paling kejam di seluruh dunia iblis. Dia akan membunuh semua orang. Bahkan dia hampir membunuh ibumu.." lanjutnya

"Itu tidak mungkin!" seruku sambil menutup telinga lagi dan lagi..

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa merawatmu untuk menjadi iblis.. agar kau bisa membalaskan dendam ku dan dendammu" lanjutnya lagi..

Dalam seketika aku seperti terhipnotis dan masuk ke dalam lubang hita yang besar. Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku

**End of Steven's POV**

* * *

><p>"Nek, kakak kemana?" tanya Stevani yang tampak cemas dengan kakaknya.<p>

"Nenek juga tidak tahu" jawab Rachel

Saat itu, Stevani ingin ke kamar kakaknya untuk menenangkan kakaknya. Tapi, saat memasuki kamar Steven, dia sudah tidak ada dan Stevani pun langsung memanggil kakek dan neneknya.

Saat sedang bingung mencari Steven, sebuah angin kencang datang bersamaan dengan surat. Surat itu berisi tentang Steven

_Dear Mr and Mrs Phantomhive yang terhormat,_

_Jangan khawatir, cucu anda bersama saya. Tapi, mungkin cucu anda akan saya rawat untuk menjadi seorang iblis. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menolongnya karena anda hanyalah seorang manusia._

_Salam,_

_Venus_

"Sial, mereka menculik cucu kita untuk dimanfaatkan. Kita harus bagaimana ini?"

Rachel, Vincent, dan Stevani tampak bingung untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

(Skip Time)

Selama makan malam, ketiganya hanya bisa memikirkan bagaiman cara menyelamatkan Steven dan jika dia sudah menjadi iblis bagaimana cara menyadarkannya? Stevani langsung ke kamarnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Dia sangat bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menolong kakaknya. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan masalah seperti ini. Air mata pun keluar, dia menangis sambil memikirkan kakaknya dan betapa tidak bergunanya dia. Dia terus menangis sehingga akhirnya dia tertidur.

.

.

.

"Stevani…" panggil seseorang

"Huhh?" Stevani tampak kebingungan saat membuka matanya dan melihat ruangan yang sangat gelap.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya

"Stevani…" panggil seseorang lagi, tapi kali ini ada suara yang berbeda daripada sebelumnya, seakan-akan ada 2 orang yang memanggilnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya

"Stevani… jangan pernah berpikir bahwa dirimu tidak berguna. Kamu dapat menyelamatkan kakakmu dengan kekuatan yang diwariskan kami untuk mu dan kakak mu. Pada saat umur kamu 13 tahun, kekuatan mu akan terlepas dari segelnya dan akan ada seseorang yang akan membantu mu mengontrol kekuatan itu. Kami sayang pada mu dan kakak mu. Maafkan kami yang telah meninggalkan kalian berdua" kata kedua orang itu.

"Kalian siapa? Mengapa kalian berbicara denganku seakan kalian mengetahui ku? Apakah kalian.." perkataan Stevani terpotong saat dua orang muncul dihadapannya. Dua orang itu adalah Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Kami adalah orangtuamu Stevani…" Ciel pun mendekati Stevani dan memeluknya. Sebastian yang berdiri dibelakang Ciel, menatap Stevani sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang, saatnya kamu kembali ke dunia nyata" kata Ciel.

"Tapi, aku masih mau sama papa dan mama!" rajuk Stevani

"Jika kamu tetap berada disini, nyawa mu akan berada dalam hidup dan mati. Kami tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padamu" kata Ciel

Stevani pun pasrah saat mendengar perkataan mama nya "Baiklah, tapi apakah aku akan bertemu kalian lagi?" tanyanya

"Tentu kau akan bertemu dengan kami lagi" kata Sebastian tersenyum

"Ok, kalau begitu.. selamat tinggal papa dan mama… sampai bertemu lagi" kata Stevani sambil tersenyum.

Ciel dan Sebastian hanya melambaikan tangan, dan mereka pun menghilang ditelan cahaya yang juga mengembalikan Stevani ke dunia nyata.

.

.

.

Stevani terbangun. Sinar matahari menyinari seluruh ruangannya. Dia segera berdiri dan ke balkon. Dihirupnya udara segar di pagi hari. Saat memandang ke arah matahari, wajahnya menjadi serius. Bagi dia, ini semua adalah awal yang baru dan akan menuju ke peperangan. Dia bertekad akan menyelamatkan kakaknya dan kembali kepada orangtuanya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 Tahun Kemudian…<em>**

**Stevani's POV**

Sudah 6 tahun sejak kejadian itu dan 1 tahun setelah kekuatanku terlepas dari segelnya. Beberapa hari ini, aku merasakan kekuatanku terus menerus menjadi terlalu kuat sehingga akhir-akhir ini aku cukup kesulitan untuk mengendalikannya.

Saat sedang berjalan pulang, aku bertemu dengan pria yang sangat aneh sekali. Dia memakai kaos kemeja berwarna biru, jas berwarna hitam dan celana jeans. Orang itu memakai kacamata hitam sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi, gaya rambut dan warnanya itu mirip sekali dengan Papa… aku mencoba mendekatinya, tapi sepertinya orang itu berlari ke arah ku dan tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku langsung mendorongnya.

"Oh maaf, saya terlalu senang karena bertemu denganmu" kata orang itu

"Baiklah.. tapi anda siapa?" tanyaku

"Ah, ya, kau tidak bisa mengenaliku karena kacamata hitam ini kan?" tanya orang itu.

Tiba-tiba dia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan aku sangat shock saat melihat wajahnya. Rasanya saat itu aku ingin menangis. Aku pun langsung memeluk orang itu.

"Papa.." kataku senang

"Iya, ini Papa.. maaf kami tidak berkata dengan jelas saat kami mengunjungi mimpi mu" kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sebastian.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Pa, aku sangat senang Papa datang. Aku kira orang lain" balasku

"Mama mana, Pa?" tanyaku

"Mama, sebenarnya ingin ikut, tapi Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya dan berkata hanya Papa yang bisa mengunjungimu dan melatihmu untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu" jawab Sebastian.

"Oh, baiklah. Itu tidak masalah kok. Pa, ayo kita pulang!" ajak ku

"Ok, ayo kita pulang!" balas Sebastian.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling baik dalam hidupku, karena Papa datang ke dunia ini demi ku dan kakak ku. Aku yakin, Steven akan kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Aku sangat meyakini itu. Sekarang, yang perlu kulakukan adalah berlatih dan berlatih demi menyelamatkan kakak ku.

End of Stevani's POV

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Iyap cerita baru alias sekuelnya I Want To Become An Angel I Want To Meet Her<p>

Well, tambah gaje dan OOC

Tapi, temen udh pengen banget tau kelanjutannya jadi mau tak mau bikin sekuelnya walaupun ngk jelas.

sekian dari curcolannya

RnR please XD

Sign,

Mikha Phantom


End file.
